Y lo besa
by Caelius
Summary: Spoilers de Sinsajo  Sentimientos de dos personas. ¿Puede darse cuenta Katniss de la verdad que tiene ante sus ojos?  Repito: spoilers de Sinsajo  Rated M


**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

**AVISO:** El oneshot contiene información de los tres libros de Los juegos del Hambre, hay **Spoilers**. Igualmente contiene material adulto, de clasificación **M**

**Y lo besa**

Un grito.

Abre los ojos y se alza en la cama. No sabe donde está, ni como está, ni que el grito ha salido de ella misma. Sólo nota como una gota de sudor escapa de su sien y corre hacia abajo.

_Rue la mira con los ojos brillantes y la lanza clavada en el estómago_.

-¿Katniss?

Ella mira a su lado y ve al muchacho que la observa con ojos preocupados.

Peeta rápidamente se incorpora de la cama y prende un par de velas que hay sobre una cómoda, iluminando la oscura habitación. Katniss no pierde de vista sus pasos mientras él abre un resquicio de la ventana para que entre una leve brisa primaveral. Torpemente se quita el sudor de la frente y se limpia la mano en la liviana camiseta que lleva puesta.

_Cinna, inconsciente, siendo arrastrado_.

Katniss aprieta los ojos con fuerza mientras diversas imágenes, reales y muy cruentas, golpean su mente.

_Una cola de pato que está formada por una camisa fuera de los pantalones_.

Toma en puños la tela de la camiseta.

-Tranquila – dice Peeta con voz susurrante.

Con un cuidado extremo, le retira los mechones oscuros de la frente. Se sienta de nuevo a su lado y la acurruca entre sus brazos, meciéndola.

-Estoy contigo – murmura Peeta sobre su cabeza. – Estamos juntos en esto.

Katniss rodea la cintura de Peeta lentamente con sus brazos y apoya la mejilla en su pecho. Su corazón late con fuerza contra su oído y respira tranquila. Es como estar en casa, en el sitio donde le corresponde.

-Debes descansar un poco más, apenas hace una hora que nos acostamos – Peeta deja un ligero beso en el cabello de Katniss y con cuidado la recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

Cuando coloca la cabeza en la almohada, Katniss tira de Peeta para acostarlo a su lado. Se aprieta contra su costado. Peeta se paraliza un momento antes de dejarse llevar. Él aún duda de sí mismo, de lo que le rodea y de lo que siente, sin embargo, cuando gira en la cama y mira dentro de los ojos grises de Katniss, se siente en casa, siente que es su lugar en el mundo. Peeta sonríe y cierra los párpados de Katniss con suavidad.

_Huelo pelo chamuscado_. _Lo sacudo, pero no hay respuesta_. _Presiono mi oreja en su pecho_. _No hay respuesta_. _Mis dedos buscan su aliento cálido, pero no_… ¡_Peeta_!

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! – grita Katniss y se agita con violencia - ¡Peeta!

-¡Katniss, estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!

Peeta saca a Katniss del revoltijo de sábanas que ha creado con los espavientos y movimientos bruscos. Solo han pasado tres horas desde que volvieron a dormir. Ella está sudando y de sus ojos cerrados se escapan miles de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, - Peeta la abraza – estoy aquí.

Katniss abre los ojos y lo mira atentamente, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos. Su cabello rubio ensortijado, sus ojos azules, su mandíbula recta y dura, y sus labios. Sus labios, desde donde escapa un cálido aliento.

-Peeta, - lloriquea Katniss – estás conmigo.

-Siempre – responde Peeta. Y, por un segundo, duda. Ya ha contestado anteriormente con esa respuesta, pero sabe que esa afirmación sigue siendo igual de real que antes. Igual que la persona que está junto a él y que ama.

Los dedos temblorosos de Katniss tocan suavemente los labios de Peeta. Su respiración choca contra las yemas. Está vivo. Peeta está vivo y con ella. Dibuja el contorno de los labios masculinos. Sin apartar el dedo del labio inferior, Katniss alza la mirada hasta los ojos azules. Brillan, reflejando en sus pupilas las llamas titilantes de las velas.

Y lo besa.

Vuelve a sentir la calidez dentro de su cuerpo, esa que le llenó primero en la cueva y luego en la arena de los segundos juegos. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Katniss se alteran cuando Peeta traza con su lengua sus labios. Ella abre la boca y lo recibe, y el calor que antes se había extendido a sus brazos y piernas se concentra en su vientre. Sin separarse de sus labios, Katniss se acerca más al cuerpo de Peeta y cambia el ángulo de su cabeza. Y, como la última vez, en vez de sentirse satisfecha quiere más. Sin embargo, si la última vez la interrumpió el rayo golpeando el árbol de medianoche, esta vez la falta de aire los detiene.

-Peeta… - susurra Katniss con voz entrecortada.

-¿Si? – murmura Peeta apoyando su frente en la de ella. Las dos respiraciones se mezclan en una.

-Te quiero siempre a mi lado.

-Para siempre, ¿real o no real? – pregunta Peeta con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Real – afirma Katniss tajante.

Peeta sonríe de nuevo y toma las mejillas de Katniss entre sus manos. Solo pasa un segundo antes de besarla de nuevo. Pero esta vez los labios no son suficientes y, mientras rodea la cintura femenina entre sus brazos, deja innumerables besos sobre el cuello de Katniss, sobre aquella piel a la que le hizo tanto daño.

Katniss, sin pensarlo dos veces y con necesidad de más, se aúpa en el regazo de Peeta, sentándose a horcajadas. Se abraza con fuerza a él, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Peeta acaricia su espalda y besa de nuevo sus labios. En un acto tentativo, Peeta mete la mano bajo la camiseta y toca la piel de su espalda. A ambos les atraviesa una corriente eléctrica. Y entonces estar abrazados les sabe a poco. Katniss saca la camiseta de Peeta por su cabeza y él hace lo mismo con la de ella. Sus pechos desnudos impactan en un abrazo apretado y sus bocas luchan por llevar el control.

-¿Katniss? – Peeta se separa un poco y la mira con los ojos ardiendo – deberíamos parar.

Y ahí va la faceta noble de Peeta, piensa Katniss. Pero esta vez su parte intrépida habla por ella.

-Ni quiero, ni puedo parar – musita.

Peeta asiente y la besa con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando sus labios. Besa sus mejillas con cariño, su nariz, tras su oreja. Nada queda sin explorar de su rostro. Katniss acaricia su torso, tanteando con los dedos las líneas de su estómago, teniendo cuidado con las cicatrices del pasado. Ella enreda sus dedos en el cabello rubio y atrae a Peeta para otro beso. Tiene ganas de más. Katniss pasea las manos por la espalda masculina y nota perfectamente como se flexionan los músculos dorsales cuando Peeta la acuesta suavemente sobre la cama.

-Te amo. – murmura Peeta antes de inclinarse sobre ella.

Se dedica a acariciar cada trozo de piel de su torso. Besa con devoción las zonas afectadas por las quemaduras. Arrastra las yemas de sus dedos por su estómago hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus shorts. Con cuidado, la deja desnuda y adora cada sector de piel nueva que ha dejado al descubierto. Katniss gimotea y se sacude. El calor en su vientre crece de manera desmedida.

-Peeta… - gime.

-Aquí estoy – Peeta sube de entre sus piernas y se coloca con suavidad sobre ella. – Siempre contigo – repite.

Katniss le abraza y junta sus cuerpos, notando que él también está ya desnudo. Pero sigue sin sentirse raro y sigue queriendo más. Ella agita sus caderas buscando un contacto más íntimo, abriendo sus piernas para acogerlo.

-Eres hermosa – Peeta aparta unos mechones de sus mejillas y frente.

Y, con determinación, entra en ella. Katniss gime y Peeta, manteniéndose quieto, se dispone a repartir besos por su rostro y su cuello. Ella abre los ojos, después de haberlos cerrado con fuerza, y roza con sus palmas la espalda de Peeta hasta el final. Con un ínfimo movimiento le indica que puede seguir. Peeta, con cuidado, se mueve sobre ella. Katniss se acopla más a él para sentirle más adentro.

-¡Oh, Peeta!

Ahora son uno. Como lo han sido desde que empezaron los Juegos. Dos personas que se complementan más allá de lo indescriptible. Que se apoyan mutuamente. Que, en sus propias locuras, se comprenden. Porque todo lo vivido les ha podido dejar dañados física y emocionalmente, pero ambos, poco a poco, pueden sanar y ayudar al otro a salir de sus pesadillas y miedos.

Katniss mira con decisión los ojos de Peeta y lo sabe. Sabe el porqué de su histeria al creerlo muerto, el porqué de su preocupación y desesperación al verlo en las entrevistas, el porqué de la calidez de su cuerpo cuando lo besa. Todo había estado ahí desde el principio, simplemente había sido la última en enterarse.

-Yo también te amo – musita Katniss, y la calidez de su vientre estalla llevándolos a ambos a una vorágine de sensaciones, sentimientos y amor.

Solo había hecho falta que lo mirase en el interior de sus ojos para saber lo que verdaderamente sentía, lo que verdaderamente necesitaba. Porque ella no necesitaba un fuego que la avivara, ella necesitaba una calidez que la arropara, que estuviera por y para ella. Ella solo necesitaba a Peeta Mellark a su lado.

* * *

><p>Hola! <strong>:)<strong>

Espero que os guste. Sólo ha sido algo tonto que ha rondado mi cabeza desde que termine de leer _Sinsajo_. Cuando leí la última página me quedé con ganas de más y una vez delante del word salió esto.

Ansío leer vuestros comentarios. Un saludo.


End file.
